Ai Dake ga Dekiru Hazu
by Rowen Inc
Summary: After 3 years of peace in America, Rowen's terribly homesick & misses his friends. What happens when Clara invites the guys to visit them and Cye turns up missing?
1. Rowen's Problem

Ai Dake ga Dekiru Hazu

What Only Love Can Do

Chapter 1: Rowen's Problem 

Clara sighed in content as she stared out the window at the ocean. Even though they lived in an apartment complex in the city, which was an hour away from the beach, they were so high up that Clara could still walk out on their balcony and view the ocean. Then she heard a soft noise and went back inside the apartment to find the noise. She finally found the source of the noise when she walked into their bedroom and found Rowen laying down on the bed crying into his pillow.

"Oh, Rowen, I wish there was someway I could ease your pain." Clara whispered softly as she watched her husband crying softly. It had been 3 years since they'd gotten married and left their friends behind. They had been so busy with Clara's concert tours that they had no time to visit their friends, and she knew that it was silently tearing Rowen apart. "If only there was a way for you to see your friends again..." Clara mused softly, "wait there just might be a way..."

Later on that morning as Rowen ran about the apartment getting ready for work, Clara sat at the computer writing and chatting with Kayla.

**Do you think it'll work?** Clara typed.

**Maybe, the hard part will be convincing the guys to go to New York. **Kayla typed back as she stuffed earplugs in her ears to drown out the sound of Kento and Cye fighting.

**Just tell them that they're going to a special training camp. **Clara typed into the computer with a semi-wicked grin on her face.

"Do you think what'll work?" Rowen asked with a smile as he leaned in and gave Clara a kiss on the cheek.

"I was asking my writer if the new song sounded okay. Do you always have to spy on me when I'm in here?" she asked in a whiny voice as Rowen turned her computer chair around so that she was facing him.

"There is no new song is there?"

"YES THERE IS!!"

"What's it about?"

"I can't tell you it's a surprise."

"A surprise, huh?"

"Yes and I want you to come to my concert on the 4th of July and listen to 2 new songs. If you're still not happy after you listen to them, then you can go home." Clara said firmly.

"Fine you win...I'll go to your 4th of July concert, but just this once." Rowen said with some agitation in his voice.

"Thank you Rowen, I love you!" Clara said as she stood up, wrapped her arms around Rowen's neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye honey, you won't regret this." She called as Rowen rubbed his temple and sighed as he left the apartment. This was going to be a _long_ day.


	2. The Concert in Central Park Part One

Chapter 2: The Concert in Central Park – Part One

The day of the big concert came and Kayla, Ryo, Sage, Cye, and Kento tried to wade their way through the crowd to find a good spot. It had taken some doing, but Kayla finally convinced the guys to go. "Why are we here?" Kento finally asked with some agitation in his voice.

"We're here to meet an old high school friend of Kayla's." Cye said in a very informative voice "She's supposed to meet us here in Central Park then take us on a tour of the city."

"Well if these idiots don't stop bumping into me I'm going to kill the next person who does." Kento muttered under his breath as a young man bumped into him and kept walking toward the stage. "HEY YOU JERK, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!" Kento roared as Sage and Cye immediately restrained their enraged friend and watched the blue haired stranger disappear into the crowd.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO CENTRAL PARK. IN A FEW MOMENTS, AMERICA'S NEWEST ROCK STAR, THE 'SKY BLUE PHOENIX' WILL BE JOINING US SO MAKE HER FEEL WELCOME." A thunderous voice boomed over the loudspeaker as the audience began chanting her name.

"SKY BLUE PHOENIX!! SKY BLUE PHOENIX!!"

"Just who is this 'Sky Blue Phoenix' anyways?" Sage asked as Cye put his face in his hands and began massaging his temples. Cye groaned in pain as a wave of pain washed over him that almost brought him to his knees. Noticing this, Kayla immediately went to his side and knelt down by him.

"Hey Cye, are you doing okay?" Kayla asked in concern as she helped him stand and allowed him to lean on her for support.

"The 'Sky Blue Phoenix' is Clara isn't it?" he asked softly as Kayla smiled at him, nodded her head, and held out 2 maximum strength Tylenol.

"Yes, that's who we're meeting here today, but you mustn't tell the guys." Kayla whispered as she handed Cye a coke. "Here take your pills with this, they'll make you feel better."

"Thanks Kayla, I'm glad you came prepared."

As Cye finished speaking, a young woman with silvery light blue hair came out onto the stage as the curtain rose and began singing in perfect Japanese as pictures of the young men flashed on a screen that was lowered as the music started.

**I want to change the world  
kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni  
ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite  
Change my mind  
jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e  
te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa  
It's wonderland**

**hai-iro no sora no kanata nanika oite kita  
kimi wa mayoi nagara  
sagashi-tsudzukeru  
kimi no kokoro furuete'ta asu no mienai yo  
nanimo shinjirarezu mimi wo fusagu  
kimi ni deaeta toki hontou no ibasho mitsuketa  
nanigenai yasashisa ga koko ni atte  
bokura mezameru**

**I want to change the world  
nido to mayowanai kimi to iru mirai  
katachi doreba doko made mo toberu sa  
Change my mind  
jounetsu tayasazu ni shiranai ashita e  
tsubasa hiroge hanabatakeru hazu sa  
It's wonderland**

**bokura wa onaji sekai wo oyogi-tsudzukete'ru  
tagai no negai e todoku hi made  
minna onaji fuan kakaete sasaeaeru yo  
tachidomaru shunkan ni mitsumete'ru  
kono basho ni iru**

**I want to change the world  
kono te hanasazu ni mimamoru hitomi wo  
uketometara nandatte dekiru hazu  
Change my mind  
hitori ni sasenai minna koko ni iru  
donna koto mo tsukinukete ikou  
It's wonderland**

**I want to change the world  
kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni  
ima yuuki to egao no KAKERA daite  
Change my mind  
jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e  
te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa  
It's wonderland**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** "Change the World" is the first opening song for the anime series Inuyasha, feel free to e-mail me for an English translation of the lyrics.


	3. The Concert in Central Park Part Two

Chapter 3: The Concert in Central Park – Part Two

As the song ended, the young woman who had been singing bowed her head and then slowly looked up again as the music ended then smiled. "Hello New York!! My name is Clara Ann Rishii and as you've already noticed, this concert is not only dedicated to the great USA but to five very special young men in my life." As she finished speaking she hand on her cheek and whispered to Audrey, "Tell Rowen he's on in 2 minutes."

Quickly the brunette ran around backstage until she found Rowen supervising the stagehands. "Clara wants you to go on stage."

Rowen immediately shook his head as he backed away, there was no way that Clara would humiliate him in front of thousands of strangers.

"Oh, come on you big baby!! If you don't get your but out there now, Clara's not speaking to you for the rest of next week!! Now get out there!!" Audrey said firmly as she grabbed Rowen's shoulders from behind and shoved him as hard as she could through the curtain.

"This next song is dedicated to five very special young men." Clara was saying as Rowen stumbled onto the stage and a message flashed on the screen: **What Rowen doesn't know is that his best friends are here in the audience.** Then a spotlight was turned on and began searching the audience as Clara's smile brightened and continued speaking. "They saved the world and they saved my life, ladies and gentleman, please join me in welcoming the 'Ronin Warriors'. Guys come on up!!" she called out enthusiastically as the spotlight halted on the 4 mortified young men and the audience parted to let the boys through.

"Well what are you guys waiting for? Go on up and see Rowen!!" Kayla encouraged the guys as they slowly regained their composure and slowly began walking towards the stage as the next song began playing and Clara began singing as home movies of the guys were projected onto the screen.

**Till' the end I will be with you  
We will go where our dreams come true  
All the times that we have been through  
You will always be my best friends...**

The first video clip that was projected showed the five young men throwing a birthday party.

**Here we are - on a new adventure  
Danger lurks - somewhere in the darkness  
we are set - for surprises - even battle!  
We're a team no one better mess with us!**

The next video clip showed Ryo taking out a demon with his special attack as a message was displayed at the bottom of the screen: **Ryo of the Wildfire, you are a great leader and a great friend. It seems like only yesterday when we celebrated your birthday. **

**If we stand as one  
There's nothing to fear  
We'll beat the darkness  
and we'll stay right here!  
Time after Time  
That's how it will be  
Just you and me**

The next video clip showed Sage giving Rowen a slap on the back at their wedding reception as the other guys rubbed his head and a message was displayed at the bottom of the screen: **Sage of the Halo, I hope you know how much I appreciated your wise council and friendship. Do you still remember our wedding day as well as I do?**

**Till' the end I will be with you  
We will go where our dreams come true  
All the times that we have been through  
You will always be my best friends...**

The next video clip showed Cye giving Clara a kiss on the cheek as he gave her away and another message was displayed: **Cye of the Torrent, my brother and best friend. You were the first person to befriend me and see something else that no one else could. No matter where I go, I always carry your memory close to my heart.**

**Good friends - are those who stick together  
When there's sun and in the heavy whether  
and smile after smile, that's how it will be  
Just you and me...**

The next video clip showed Cye and Kento play fighting together and another message was displayed: **Kento of Hardrock, you always managed to make me laugh when no one else could. Now it's your turn to make Rowen smile.**

**Till' the end I will be with you  
We will go where our dreams come true  
All the times that we have been through  
You will always be my best friends...**

The next video clip showed Rowen and Clara kissing as they danced together and another message was displayed: **Rowen of Strata, Rowen Hashiba, my beloved husband you mean so much to me I love you with all of my heart and will always stay by your side no matter what happens to us.**

**I Remember when we first met  
we had such fun, oh I never will forget...  
Since then, the times are so good -  
We've always stuck together like best friends should...**

The next video clip showed the guys fighting as a group as one of them shielded Clara from an oncoming attack.

**Till' the end I will be with you  
We will go where our dreams come true  
All the times that we have been through  
You will always be my best friends...**

The last video clip showed the five young warriors celebrating another victory as Clara and Kayla smiled and looked on.

**Till' the end I will be with you  
We will go where our dreams come true  
All the times that we have been through  
You will always be my best friends...

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **"My Best Friends" is sung by Ray Greene and for a really cool Ronin Warriors music video go to Melissa Ho's website & download it! While you're there, go ahead and read "The Legend Begins"


	4. The Challenge of Morpheus

Chapter 4: The Challenge of Morpheus

As the song ended, the boys were sent back stage as the next song began playing. As the concert ended, Clara took her bows and quickly went backstage where Kayla and the guys were waiting for her.

"All right, whose idea was this?" Rowen asked in a stern voice with his arms crossed.

"Hey, don't look at us," Kento said as he shrugged and pointed at Kayla, "Kayla's the one who dragged us here."

"Don't look at me, Clara's the brains behind this operation."

"Clara is this true?" Rowen asked as he turned to face his innocently smiling wife with his hands on his hips.

"Yes, this was all my idea."

"Thank you." Rowen whispered softly as tears welled up in his eyes and leaned forward to kiss his wife on the lips, who was taken by surprise.

"And that's not all Rowen," Audrey said as she came up and joined the group, holding a clipboard in her hands. "the guys are staying here for 2 weeks. After their 2 weeks end, we're going back to Japan together to help them pack for their big move."

"You're moving?"

"We sure are, Clara found an enormous house for sale in Kokomo, Indiana." Kayla said with a big smile on her face.

"We're all going to live together so that we never have to be separated again." Clara said as everyone began cheering.

That night as the fireworks lit up the night sky, Clara and the guys watched in amazement and wonder. Kayla sat by Cye under the colored night sky, but said nothing throughout the entire evening. As Cye lay in bed dreaming, a voice interrupted his sleep, "Cye of the Torrent meet me in Central Park. I will be waiting for you."

"Cye Mouri is on his way as I speak." said Morpheus, a tall dark-skinned demon wearing a dark gray robe as he bowed deeply before his master. "Are you sure this is the only way Lord Chaos?"

"Yes, I have seen the future and unless Cye and Kayla are brought together, the future as we know it will change forever." Chaos said sadly as he turned from his friend and slowly walked away.

"I'm here, what do you want with me?" Cye asked as he stood in the middle of Central Park with his hands down at his sides. "I know you're here."

"Greetings Cye Mouri," a deep voice spoke as a dark gray mist appeared and solidified into the shape of a man. "I am Morpheus. My master, Lord Chaos bids you welcome. I am here to give you a test."

"Why should I trust you? You and your kind turned Clara to stone, stole her from us, tried to take over the world using her power, and you expect me to trust you?" Cye asked incredulously as he stood his ground with his arms crossed.

"What happened to the girl could not be avoided," Morpheus said sadly as he bowed his head and turned away. "Chaos did what he did to bring Rowen and Clara closer together. As will this test, should you accept it."

"What does this test entail?"

"That you Cye Mouri would become an animal of my choosing and do 3 things."

"I'm listening, go on."

"First you must find the woman who loves you and get her to take care of you. Second, you must get her to realize your true identity. Last, you must get her to admit her true feelings for you." Morpheus said as he watched the moon rise in the midnight sky. "If you can accomplish these three things, the spell will be broken and the 2 of you will do great things. However, if you cannot then you will remain as you are and you will lose her forever. I know you have no reason to trust my master, or me but I can assure you that I am your friend and that I only wish to help you. Are you willing to undergo this test, Cye Mouri?"

Cye stared at the demon before him as he thought this over for a few minutes before he squared his shoulders proudly. "All right Morpheus, I'm ready to accept your challenge."


	5. Rowen the Chef

Chapter 5: Rowen the Chef

"Before we begin, I must warn you that the actual transformation will be extremely painful and you might black out. However I can assure you that this is perfectly normal and nothing to worry about." Morpheus said calmly as he slowly walked around Cye, carefully looking him over.

"Have you ever done this before?"

"Only once, on a dog."

"Thanks," Cye replied sarcastically, "that makes me feel a lot better."

"Enough talk, it is time to begin." Morpheus said as he came to a stop behind Cye. "ANIMAGUS AUDITUS LAGAMORPHUS CONFORM!!!"

For a moment nothing seemed to happen and Cye began to walk away, when suddenly a sharp pain stabbed at his head and his heart began to race. Immediately, Cye grabbed his head with his hands to try to quell the pain as the world began swimming dizzily around him. The pain shot through his chest and he fell to his hands and knees, panting desperately for breath. That's when he saw reddish orange fur spreading over his arms and his fingers grew shorter as claws appeared at the ends then disappeared. Then there was a huge explosion inside of him as everything went black and he fell to the ground.

Slowly Kento pulled himself out of bed, stretched, and began putting his clothes on. Cautiously he made his way into the living room and made his way across to the other side where the kitchen waited. Something tickled his nose as he reached the halfway mark in the living room, sniffed curiously, and frowned. Smoke...

"Good morning Kento, Cye wasn't awake yet so I thought I'd go ahead and make breakfast." Rowen said with a smile on his face as he turned around in the kitchen and held up a spatula.

Kento winced. _Looks like I'll just have to go hungry this morning_

"No you won't Kento. I can assure that after three years of spending our mornings apart, Rowen's cooking has improved...somewhat." Clara said with a small wry smile on her face as she scraped the charred black eggs into the trashcan. "He's the only one I know who can still manage to burn eggs."

"Wait a minute, how'd you know what I was thinking?" Kento asked with wide eyes as Clara began making some more eggs and Rowen sat down at the kitchen table beside him.

"Ever since we got married and started living together, she has developed the ability to read my thoughts and the thoughts of those who are close to her." Rowen said as he casually leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "All Audrey and I can figure is that it means that her powers are developing further than they were when she battled Chaos."

"That would explain why she seems to be calm most of the time."

"Sage you almost startled me." Clara said in an awed voice as she watched the violet-eyed, blonde-haired youth standing across the room behind her.

"Then it would seem that there are some who are able to evade the mind link." Sage said as he crossed the room and leaned in close to Clara's face until their bangs brushed each other.

"Ahem."

Clara turned around blushing a deep shade of crimson as she nervously laughed and ran her fingers through her silky blue hair. "Don't worry you guys," she said as she saw Kento and Rowen eyeing her dubiously, "if I was really in love with Sage it would have begun to manifest itself through my powers."

Rowen and Kento said nothing but seemed to accept this and started eating as Clara served the rest of the food.

However, unbeknownst to them, Clara wasn't the only one with the special psychic link.


	6. Okabore

Chapter 6: Okabore 

(Unrequited Love)

"Kayla it's 12:30," Ryo said as he cautiously opened the door into Kayla's room and went in. "don't you want some lunch?"

"I'm worried about Cye, I can no longer sense his presence in this world..." Kayla said softly as she stared off into space. "Something terrible has happened to him, I know it."

"Cye is a Ronin Warrior he'll be all right." Ryo said in an affirming tone as he laid his hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at him.

"I _know_ what I sense, Ryo. He's gone somewhere...and I must get him back because:

**Now I'm all alone again,**

**Nowhere to turn, no-one to go to,**

**Without a home, without a friend,**

**Without a face to say hello to.**

**And now the night is near, now I can make**

**Believe he's here.**

**

* * *

Sometimes I walk alone at night**

**When everybody else is sleeping.**

**I think of him and then I'm happy**

**With the company I'm keeping.**

**The city goes to bed**

**And I can live inside my head.**

**

* * *

On my own,**

**Pretending he's beside me.**

**All alone, I walk with him till morning.**

**Without him**

**I feel his arms around me,**

**And when I lose my way I close my eyes**

**And he has found me.**

**

* * *

In the rain the pavement shines like silver,**

**All the lights are misty in the river.**

**In the darkness the trees are full of starlight,**

**And all I see is him and me forever and forever.**

**

* * *

And I know it's only in my mind,**

**That I'm talking to myself and not to him.**

**And although I know that he is blind,**

**Still I say there's a way for us.**

**

* * *

I love him**

**But when the night is over,**

**He is gone; the river's just a river.**

**Without him the world around me changes,**

**The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers.**

**

* * *

I love him**

**But everyday I'm learning.**

**All my life I've only been pretending.**

**Without me his world will go on turning,**

**A world that's full of happiness that I have never known.**

**I love him, I love him,**

**I love him, but only on my own.**

"I never knew you felt that way about Cye..."

"He's all I think about when I'm alone..." Kayla said softly as tears welled in her eyes and threatened to fall. "The thought of anything happening to him is more than I can bear. I just hope he's ok, wherever he is out there."

* * *

**Author's Note:** On My Own is from the movie "Les Miserables" 


	7. Shin no Koneko

Chapter 7: Shin no Koneko

(Shin the Kitten)

_Ow my head hurts! _Cye thought to himself as he tried to push himself into a standing position and fell down to the ground. As he tried to push himself up again, he noticed that his fingers were a lot shorter and covered with reddish brown fur, suddenly his arms started shaking and he fell to the ground with a pathetic mew. Not even bothering to get up again, he slowly looked back over his shoulder and was shocked to see a long limber tail swishing and curling back and forth. "I'm-I'm a cat! NO!" Cye screamed at the top of his lungs, but all that came out was a garbled mixture of cries and wails that could only be described as "hair-raising."

"Rowen, Kayla and I are going out for a while, do you want me to pick up anything while I'm out?" Clara asked as she put on her walking shoes and prepared to leave the apartment.

"I'll send Sage Ryo out if we need anything, but thanks for the offer." Rowen said as he waved goodbye and started cleaning the kitchen.

"Why did you want to go outside anyways?" Kayla asked once they were outside the apartment building.

"I woke up this morning with a really bad headache," Clara said as they started walking through Central Park. "and I've heard that taking a long walk outdoors usually helps. Plus I wanted to help you look for Cye."

"How did you know?" Kayla asked as she stared at her friend with a look of awe on her face.

"Oh, come on Kayla!" Clara said as she gave Kayla a skeptical look and put her hands on her hips. "Don't even try to pretend like you don't have feelings for him. I know he at least thinks of you often because you're almost always on his mind."

"But that's not enough anymore," Kayla said as she sat down on a green park bench and sighed, unaware that someone else was close by and could hear her perfectly. "I never told you about this before because nothing happened, but when we went into the caverns to rescue you I confessed my feelings to him. Unfortunately though, he didn't understand what I truly meant for I hid my message somewhat knowing that the task of saving your life was much more important that day."

"What did you say to him?" Clara asked softly as she gently sat down on the bench and Kayla looked away and held her hand on her arm as though she had been wounded. "Please tell me, I might be able to help you."

Slowly Kayla closed her eyes and began to concentrate as the symbol for friendship illuminated her forehead, then she put her hand to Clara's forehead. "Just relax and let me tell you the story for you."

**FLASHBACK**

"Why did you come with me Kayla?" Cye asked softly as the two made their way down the left tunnel.

"Um…" here Kayla paused as she blushed and tried to think of a good reason for following him other than the fact that she liked him. "well you saved Clara's life and she never got the chance to return the favor. So hopefully, I'll be able to do that for her."

"For someone who wears no armor you really are quite brave, you willingly put yourself in danger with no thought of the consequences that lay ahead…just the goal." Cye said wistfully as the passageway ahead of them grew darker and he put his hand on the wall beside him and began to walk slowly. "I only wish I was braver…like the others."

"Oh, Cye don't say that." Kayla said as she smiled sympathetically at her friend. "You _are_ brave, and you have a kind, sensitive heart. A man like that is hard to find in my time."

"I imagine it would be." Cye said as he pondered what Kayla had just said, yet failed to realize Kayla's hidden meaning and true feelings behind her words. "I knew chivalry was a dying art, but I'm pleased to find out it's lasted this loooooonnngg…" here Cye suddenly fell into a deep pit in front of him and as he landed on the pit's rocky bottom with a sickening thud, he heard a loud crunch in his shoulder as he felt something hard and pointed tear through.

"CYE!" Kayla cried anxiously as she fell to her hands and knees and peered into the mouth of the pit. "Talk to me! Are you okay?"

"I think so…" Cye said as he held his upper right arm.

"What happened to your arm?"

"I must've landed on a sharp rock." Cye said as he tried to move his arm experimentally. "It should be fine, though I might have trouble holding my yari. Hey! What happened to my yari anyway?"

"Is this it?" Kayla called down to Cye as she held the three-pronged spear in her hands above the pit.

"Yes that's it!" Cye cried excitedly. "Can you hold it down into the pit so I can climb out?" suddenly Cye stiffened as he heard the scraping of claws against the smooth floor of the cavern followed by loud clanging noises.

"I'm afraid I'm a little busy right now!" Kayla called back over her shoulder as she tried desperately to hold back her attacker, unaware that she was being pushed toward the pit's edge.

"Kayla watch out! You're close to the edge!" Cye called out as he watched Kayla being pushed closer and closer to the edge. A few moments later he heard her scream as he watched her fall and dove forward to catch her in his arms.

"Cye you…you just saved my life." Kayla said softly as she gazed into his light sea-green eyes.

"I don't understand," Cye said in confusion, "it isn't a very long drop."

"Yes but if I'd landed on the same rock that you did I might have been killed."

**END FLASHBACK**

"Cye never told you this, but he was very impressed that you knew how to wield a yari. After I was brought back to this realm and we had some time alone, he told me that he believed there was a strong possibility that you were a Sacred Guardian who had been sent to earth after the princess and her court had already left. He promised me that he would always protect you and that he would try to hone your powers. I see he's been true to his word and somehow I get the feeling that he's close by."

"MOW!" Kayla looked around for the source of the cry and spotted something round and red hidden under a rose bush.

"Hey little guy are you okay?" Kayla asked as she knelt down by the rose bush and held her hand out for the kitten to smell. But to her disappointment, the frightened kitten pulled away and slowly crept closer to the center of the rosebush, making it impossible to reach. "It's all right, I won't hurt you. Please come here." She said softly as she got down on her hands and knees and smiled as she put her face down in front of the rose bush.

Clara is that you? Cye thought as he felt his sister's presence, turned around, and curiously made his way forward when he saw Kayla's smiling face. Oh, Kayla it's you! Cye cried joyously as the kitten meowed loudly and began rubbing against her face as she laughed and held the wiggling kitten in her arms.

"I see you've made a friend Kayla." Clara said with a big smile on her face as she watched the kitten joyfully lick her friend's face. Then she tensed up as she felt a dark sinister force approaching, Chaos is this your doing as well? I don't understand, why? slowly she turned around to see a huge black wolf with demonic red eyes. "Kayla, take him and run. Don't stop running until you're safe!" she commanded as she turned around and prepared to face the demon within.


	8. The True Face of Chaos

Chapter 8: The True Face of Chaos

"Where is Torrent?" the wolf growled in a deep threatening voice. "I must destroy him."

"You'll have to kill me before I'll ever tell you or Chaos where my brother is!" Clara spat vehemently as the wolf leapt at her and bit into her arm.

"I do not work for that old peace loving fool! Discord is my master pathetic young weakling!" the wolf snarled as Clara threw him down to the ground.

"Nevertheless you will not live to torture my family and friends!" Clara screamed in an enraged voice as she held her hands above her head and prepared to attack with her sure-kill. "For the sake of the future and the greater good I must destroy you! Tears of rage!"

The wolf howled in pain and turned into smoke as the attack engulfed him and as he disappeared, someone appeared that Clara never expected to see again.

Meanwhile Kayla had run until she reached an abandoned alley and as she stood there panting for breath, she remembered the precious little bundle she'd hidden inside her shirt. Carefully she took out the kitten and laughed at his messy orange fur, "It's all right, you're safe now little one. Clara will take care of that demon…"

"MOW!" the kitten cried as it tried to burrow into her shirt again, then looked up at her with his large sea-green eyes.

"That reminds me," Kayla said as she looked into his eyes, "you need a name. How do you like the name Shin?" Almost immediately, the kitten leapt up and licked her face over and over again.

She knew my Japanese name. Does she know it's me? Cye thought as he stopped licking her for a moment and a hilarious puzzled expression came on his face as he realized Kayla had just kissed him on the cheek. Oh well, it's a start.

Clara dropped to her knees as the pain and shock engulfed her. "Chaos, why did you send that demon? We've done nothing to you, and yet still attack us. Why?"

"Discord wanted to see if you could still fight after all these years." Chaos replied as he turned to face the horizon.

"I don't believe you! Now tell me the truth, or I shall become extremely angry with you!" Clara said as she raised her voice and lunged at the tall gray robed figure. "Where is Cye of the Torrent?"

"Your brother is safe, and you should know better than to waste your energy like that." Chaos chided as she slowly pulled herself to a standing position. "If you must know where he is, concentrate hard enough and you can find him. But know this first; the only reason I stole your body was to bring you and Rowen together, the same is true for Kayla and Cye. For you see, your love for each other can change the future and unless they are brought together there is no hope for the future."

"It can't be that bad can it?" Clara asked as Chaos slowly turned to face her.

"Just remember that the future of everyone you hold dear is at stake," Chaos said as he walked past her and started to fade away. "and that more than one life depends on your survival. I will be watching you, _Tenshi no Kibou_…"

"That was very strange," Clara mused to herself as she focused all of her mental energies on trying to find Cye and Kayla. "and yet I sensed he was telling the truth. Maybe I can trust him, but I shall keep an eye out for Discord."

"Clara there you are!" Kayla cried out as she ran forward holding Shin in the crook of her arm. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm okay," Clara said as she tried her best to ignore the dull pain in her chest.

"That's good to hear," Kayla said as she gently slipped her arm around Clara's waist and helped her walk. "but you must be hungry. It's been three hours since we had breakfast, and that chase really got my appetite going."

"Ok, you win!" Clara laughed as she let Kayla help her walk. "Let's go eat! We can look for Cye later…"


	9. Reflections of Cye

Chapter 9: Reflections of Cye

"There you go Shin," Kayla said with a big smile on her face as she set Shin's lunch on the ground. "it's the very best salmon the fish mart had to offer. I hope you like it!"

At last! Food, I just hope it tastes as good as it smells! Cye thought eagerly to himself as he playfully attacked his food and prepared to eat it. However, just as he started to take the very first bite, he noticed that the fish was staring back at him. Its glazed eyes were staring at him like he'd done something wrong as the smell suddenly turned sour. Suddenly Cye didn't feel so good…

"That's funny Kayla," Clara observed quietly as she watched the kitten throwing his guts up in a secluded part of the park.

"What's funny?" Kayla asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

"I don't think your furry little friend likes his food!" Clara giggled as she pointed to the red haired little kitten who was slowly walking towards them with a funny wobble that only made them laugh harder. "But don't feel bad Kayla, Cye did the same thing when he ate seafood that was staring back at him."

"Aw poor baby!" Kayla cooed softly as she picked Shin up and gently cradled him in her arms. "Oh, look Clara he's asleep. Maybe we could go swimming while he enjoys his nap."

"Sure! I know just the place," Clara said cheerfully as she grabbed Kayla's wrist. "Let's go swimming!"

"Wow this is a nice place!" Kayla said as she admired the white sandy beaches of the water park then gazed at the towering water slides and enormous wave pool that seemed to call her to them. "I can see why you like this place better than the beach."

"Yeah well New York only has one _good_ beach, and most of the time it's too polluted to really enjoy it that much." Clara said sadly as she gazed at the horizon and watched the seagulls lazily flying off in the distance. "So we started a fundraiser when we moved here and before we knew it, the city officials were asking us where we wanted to put it."

"Ok, Shin's sound asleep," Kayla said with a smile as she nodded toward the kitten, who was curled up on top of her blanket and purring loud enough for the entire world to hear. "let's go catch some waves!"

As the two girls dove headfirst into the wives, neither of them noticed what was going on back at the beach where a white haired little boy with dog ears was furiously chasing a boy wearing a pair of black swimming trunks, a black tank top, a purple towel wrapped around his waist, sandals, and a smile as he chased a girl in a red and white bikini. "Darn it Miroku come back here! How many times have I told you not to chase Kagome! She's my girlfriend!"

"No way Inuyasha! I saw her first!" the little boy squealed in delight as they ran past Shin, sending him flying through the air as he landed in the wave pool with a splash.

No one noticed as the kitten sank rapidly to the bottom of the deep end, despite his best efforts to try to swim to the surface. I can't swim with all this fur! I'm gonna' drown and no one will know! Cye thought in panic as he opened his mouth to cry for help, forgetting that he was in the water, and only swallowed a mouthful of water. Is this the end? Is this how I die? No, I can't give up! For Kayla's sake, I won't give up! Please somebody hear my cry…trust… his kanji symbol lit up briefly before darkness consumed him.

"Shin wake up!" Kayla cried as she tried desperately to revive the waterlogged kitten. "Clara what do we do?"

"Here, let me see him." Clara said calmly as she sat next to Shin and gently began pressing on his chest, hoping he would cough the water out on his own. "Crap! It's not working…" she muttered under her breath as she bent down to begin mouth - to – mouth, then something happened. As soon as their lips met, Clara felt herself falling into darkness.

"Where am I?" she asked weakly as she tried to feel her way around in the dark, then suddenly she saw a flash of light blue run by her. "Cye is that you? Wait don't leave me here!"

Slowly the figure turned, but when she saw his face she realized that something was terribly wrong, "The Chosen One must die." Cye said as he raised his yari to eye level and prepared to release his sure-kill.

"I don't understand Cye… What's wrong?" Clara asked as she reached out to her brother, only to have an arrow pin her to wall of the dark cavern.

"The Phoenix Warrior of Hope must die." Rowen said as he slowly approached her with a solemn expression on his face.

"Phoenix Warrior?"

"For the sake of the future you must be destroyed." Slowly Clara looked up to see Ryo pointing his katana directly at her throat.

"You can't be serious…" she whispered quietly as another figure approached, holding his tetsubo in a defensive position.

"I'm afraid not…" Kento said without emotion as he stood with his tetsubo at the ready.

"This is for real, Clara. And you must be destroyed." Sage said as he stood over her with his no - dachi raised and ready to strike.

"But I'm your friend!" she cried passionately as the warriors vanished and she fell to her hands and knees sobbing, "WHY!"

"Clara wake up!"

"Wait…no. Please…please don't kill me." Clara murmured softly as she felt a warm tongue gently lick her forehead. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she at up as she realized where she was, "What? What happened?"

"You passed out." Kayla said softly.

"I dreamed the guys were trying to kill me…they said 'For the sake of the future, the Phoenix Warrior of Hope must be destroyed'…" she said quietly as the tears silently ran down her face.

"MEOW!" Clara looked up to see Shin sitting in front of her with his head cocked to the side.

"You…trying to revive you started all this." Clara said softly as she gazed at the kitten for a moment as she tried to figure things out. "Who are you?"

The kitten made no response, but went over to the sand and began drawing something. When he was finished drawing, he sat down in front of his drawing and meowed loudly. As soon as she saw what the symbol was, Kayla dropped down to her knees and scooped the little kitten up in he arms.

"Oh Cye, it's you!" she cried joyfully as the little red-haired kitten kept licking her face. "But what happened to you? How did this happen?"

"Sometimes the answers aren't always clear," Clara said with a warm smile as she reached down and gently put a hand on Kayla's shoulder. "come on maybe Sage can help."

I hope so, Cye thought as he found himself being carried home. or I may be a cat forever!


	10. Love in Peril

Chapter 10: Love in Peril

"We just had to go through the downtown area…" Kayla said sarcastically as she nervously glanced down the nearest alley and shuddered as shadows moved in the dark, damp, moldy alley.

"Will you stop complaining!" Clara asked impatiently as she threw her hands in the air. "This is the fastest way home from the water park!"

Kayla however did not respond as a hand slipped over her mouth and found herself being dragged back into a nearby alley.

"Hey baby! Where've you been all my life?" a drunk man with long shaggy hair and stubble on his chin asked playfully as he smirked and a malicious look came into his eyes. "I hope the bar's open, cause I'm thirsty…AH! WHAT THE….! GET OFFA ME YOU FOUR LEGGED FLEA BAG!" the man shouted as Cye leapt onto his face biting and clawing.

As the fight escalated, the drunken man stepped back into the street as a car slammed into him, sending him and the young kitten flying.

"CYE NO!" Kayla screamed as she ran over to the lifeless body of the little kitten.

Meanwhile, Clara discovered Kayla had disappeared and after several minutes of looking she finally found her friend, but wasn't prepared for the tragic scene.

"Oh dear God no…" she whispered as her hands went to her face.

Deep in my soul  
Love so strong  
It takes control

"Cye don't leave me! I love you!" Kayla cried as she held the kitten gently in her lap. Then suddenly the kitten's body slowly stretched out and the fur disappeared, leaving Cye in its place.****

Now we both know  
The secrets bared  
The feelings show  


"I…I love you too Kayla…" Cye whispered as he slowly reached out and grasped her hand and held it firmly.

Driven far apart  
I'll make a wish  
On a shooting star

"I can help him," Clara said softly as she knelt next to her brother and covered his body with her beach towel as she spoke, "if I can give him some of my energy, he should be okay."

**  
There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love  
**

"Do it," Kayla said solemnly as Cye closed his eyes and his head fell back into her lap. "do anything you can to save the man I love."

**  
Even though you're gone  
Love will still live on  
The feeling is so strong   
My only love  
**

"Okay here goes," Clara said as she placed a hand on his forehead and began to concentrate. Suddenly without warning, she screamed as the energy surged through her and she felt the pain trying to rip her body apart. Then she fell across his chest and didn't move.

**  
There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love  
**

Meanwhile back at the apartment, Rowen sensed what was happening, "Come on guys, Clara's in trouble!"

**  
You've reached the deepest part  
Of the secret in my heart  
I've known it from the start  
My only love  
**

"Cye…Clara…NO!" Kayla wailed into the night sky as thunder crackled overhead and the rain began pouring down.

**  
There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love  
My only love**


	11. Realizations

Chapter 11: Realizations

"I can't believe this happened to my friends…" Kayla sobbed quietly as she sat in the waiting room of the hospital. "They're fighting for their lives and there's nothing I can do about it! Oh, what do I do?"

"It's okay Kayla we're here now." Sage said as Rowen, Ryo, and Kento entered the hospital lobby behind him.

"We felt Cye and Clara's energy disappear." Ryo said as he knelt down by Kayla's chair and looked up into her eyes, searching them for an answer. "What happened?"

"It's…a long story…"

Clara woke up to find herself in a small beige colored room laying on an examining table with a large white belt wrapped around her stomach. This can't be good. Something's happened to me, I'm in danger here… she thought as her eyes darted around the room.

"You're not in danger, young phoenix." Came a gentle voice that slowly floated towards her like waves as a figure slowly walked into the room, concealed by shadows.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Clara asked, terrified of what might happen next but dared not show it.

"I'm a friend. My name is Dakota Roxann Wind-Song." The figure responded softly as a young woman with dark tan colored skin and ivory black hair that fell past her shoulders walked into the room. Slowly she walked over to Clara's bedside and sat down as she took her hand. "Like Anubis, I was born with the ability and responsibility of watching over the guardians of earth. I know how you came to be on earth, how you were sent to this time and befriended the Ronin Warriors, how they were torn away from you while trying to protect you, and I know how much you sacrificed to reunite them. Very soon, your love for your friends and the strength of your powers will be pushed to the brink of destruction."

"Then you know about the vision I saw when I touched Cye." Clara said as she quietly looked into the girl's violet eyes. "Please can you tell me what it means?"

"All I can tell you for sure is that the world will be put into grave danger because of you and that eventually you will have to choose between your love for your friends and the fate of world. It will not be an easy decision, but I know you will make the right choice and in the end everything will be all right. But now we must talk about why you're here right now." Dakota said as she turned to a computer screen and flipped on a switch, then resumed talking. "Right now you're going through some changes and this will happen on and off for approximately the next nine months."

"What do you mean?" Clara asked as she stared at her with wide eyes.

"You're pregnant Clara, congratulations!" Dakota said cheerfully as she held out her hand to congratulate her, but to her surprise Clara drew back.

"That…that's impossible, the doctor told me I could never get pregnant because of a rare genetic disorder…" Clara said in shock as she tried to come to grips with the situation. Then suddenly she remembered Chaos' words "More than one life depends on your survival, somehow he knows that my child can change the future."

"You mean your children," Dakota corrected her with a smile, "you're carrying twins. Would you like me to go tell Rowen the good news?"

"No thanks," Clara answered her new friend with a small smile. "I want to tell him myself."

"Somehow I _knew_ you'd say that."

Meanwhile as Dr. Thompson tried to repair the damage done to Cye's body, it soon became painfully obvious that the young man's body couldn't take much more stress.

"Audrey what do you think?" he asked as he turned to his assistant. "Should we use the bionic implants we used on Clara?"

"I don't know doc…" Audrey said as she thoughtfully rubbed her chin. "We could try it, but I don't know how well he'll respond to that."

Suddenly as if in response, Cye's heart monitor suddenly went into a flat line as Dr. Thompson bowed his head.

"We've done all we can do, now we just have to pray for a miracle." He said sadly as he began to prepare himself for defeat when Audrey's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Not unless we make ourselves one!" Audrey said with a grin on her face as she leaned in and whispered her plan to Dr. Thompson.

Cye found himself floating through a vast empty darkness that stretched out for as far as the eye could see. Slowly he could feel his limbs going numb as he realized what was happening to him. So this is how I die…Clara, tell Kayla I love her and that I'm sorry we couldn't be together…

Tell her yourself. Clara responded as her spirit materialized in front of him. You're stronger than this Cye, you can't let it beat you!

But I'm so weak…I don't know if I can… Cye answered sadly as Clara gently took his hand and smiled.

You're not alone Cye, never forget that… Clara replied with a warm smile on her face as she disappeared.

Cye, please come back to me. I don't want to be alone… Cye's head jerked up as he heard Kayla's voice echoing around him and he came to a decision.

I CAN BEAT THIS! he screamed as he clenched his fists down at his side and began to draw upon his energy. As he felt it slowly draining away, a light purple streak of energy came from nowhere and flew into his body as he heard Kayla's voice once more.

We can beat this together…I'll be waiting for you.

"How's he doing?" Kayla asked anxiously. "Can I go see him?"

"He's doing great." Audrey said with a large smile on her face. "Just as soon as we had opened him up to get to his heart, it suddenly began beating normally again. You wouldn't have anything to do with this, would you?"

"I kind of helped." Kayla shyly admitted as her friend smiled. "Well can I go see him?"

"Sure go ahead." Audrey said with a coy smile on her face as Kayla entered the room.

"Hey beautiful," Kayla said softly as she crossed the room to Cye's bedside and gently brushed his matted hair away from his face. He moaned softly in his sleep as he slowly turned his head towards her and opened his eyes. "feeling better?"

"I've felt better," he managed to croak softly as he squeezed her hand softly. "I have a surprise for you, go open the door."

Slowly Kayla went over and opened the door as a fuzzy red-haired kitten lumbered into the room with awkward clumsiness. Giggling, Kayla bent down, scooped the kitten in her arms, and gasped in surprise as she found a ring tied around his neck with a note attached as well: _Will you marry me?_

"Oh Cye!" Kayla cried as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him until he started gagging. "Of course I will! By the way, what should we name him?"

"How about Shin?" he asked with a grin on his face.


End file.
